


Bee Happy

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bees, Boys In Love, Dean Winchester is So Whipped, Fluff, Gardening, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Ships It, but he gives dean sexual pleasure, its kind of complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean just wants to make sure Cas understands how much he means to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Bee Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is asexual in this but he gives Dean sexual pleasure and they kiss and stuff (but not in a sexual way). Remember, asexuality is a spectrum and this is just how I wanted to portray Cas. Every ace person has their own boundaries.

Dean knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong but he still felt kind of bad.

When they had first gotten together, it had been chaste kisses and hugs. The first time they did anything sexual was about a month in, when Cas jerked Dean off for the first time. When Dean had tried to return the favor, Cas simply said “you don’t need to.” And that was that.

Dean had gotten concerned when Cas never let him return the favor. He gave him hand jobs, fingered him, even fucked him with a dildo, and yeah that was all amazing but he never seemed to want Dean to do anything for him.

Dean had thought it was just his fault, but Cas calmly explained that he just didn’t want sex. Whether that was an angel thing or a Cas thing, he would never know. Sam called it asexuality.

Dean worried then that he was pressuring Cas into pleasuring him but Cas assured him that he was comfortable doing that and found great joy in seeing Dean happy.

And that was all fine and well, but Dean wanted to do something for Cas.

His go-to gifts in all his previous relationships were sex related so that was obviously out.

He knew Cas would be happy with whatever he got him but he wanted it to be absolutely perfect.

His first thought was maybe an obscure book, but the bunker basically had every first edition and long lost text there was. And books are kind of impersonal gifts anyways.

He decided he was willing to brave asking Sam for help.

“So you want my help finding a gift because you can’t have sex?”

“I mean, we have sex. I mean just last night Cas decided to try this thing called edg-”

“Woah, TMI. I do not want to hear it.”

“Okay, bitch. It’s just he makes me happy, I want him to feel the same.”

“One, I’m pretty sure you already make him happy. Two, you are so whipped, dude.”

“Shut up.” Dean left the kitchen, he wasn’t actually mad or anything. (To be honest, Sam was right.) But he had to make a point, dammit!

While he was walking through the war room, Cas came through the front door, arms ladened with groceries.

“Dean, guess what?” Before Dean even had time to answer, Cas continued, “As I was walking through town, I saw this garden and there were bees everywhere! Bees are such an important part of the environment, you know. I’m so glad there is a colony thriving in this area.”

And all of a sudden Dean had the perfect idea.

*

It took a surprising amount of work and planning, but Dean would do anything for his man/angel. (Not that he’d actually ever tell anyone that, he had a reputation to uphold) 

It was a warm spring day that he was finally ready. He was slightly worried that Cas had figured out what he was planning but Cas was never that good at picking up context clues. 

He led Cas out of the Bunker and around to the back where there was a clearing (or at least _now_ there was). Cas had his trusty blue tie covering his eyes and was interrogating Dean about what was happening. 

“I don’t understand why I need to have my eyes covered. Am I going to be hitting a pinata? I thought those were for celebrations? Are we celebrating something?”

“You don’t know who Darth Vader is but you know about pinatas?” Dean grumbled.

“I know who Darth Vader is!”

“Only because I forced you to watch the movies.”

“I wouldn’t say _forced_. I probably wouldn’t have watched it on my own perhaps, but I had an enjoyable time. I consider it to be our first date. You fell asleep on my shoulder, I thought it was very cute.”

“I am not _cute_.”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

Dean wanted to snark back a retort, but this day was all about Cas. If Cas wanted to call him cute...well, so be it. As long as Sam didn’t find out.

“Okay, we’re here.” Dean attempted to pull off the blindfold with a flourish, but it got stuck and he had to carefully untie it. “There.”

Cas gazed at the clearing. “It’s, uh, grass. And a shed.”

“I know it looks like that but it’s not.” Dean was starting to think that this may be a bad idea. It really _didn’t_ look like much and there wasn’t any wow factor. The shed he built looked like it could come down any moment. “I was thinking you could plant a garden out here. I, uh, got you gardening tools and uh, plants and stuff. They’re in the shed. And in a week, I thought we could go to this class for people who want to learn how to keep bees.”

“We’re...going to keep bees?”

“Yeah.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Cas launched himself at Dean. “I’ve always wanted bees! They are just so important and really cute! Did you know when they bump into each other, they make a little “whoop” sound?” 

Cas continued to babble on until Dean interrupted him. “You really like it?”

“Yes! Of course! We can even grow our own vegetables! Why did you set all this up?”

“Well, uh, you always make me feel, uh, good. And you don’t like the, you know, sex thing. So I wanted to do something for you.”

“Dean, I really appreciate this. But just being with you makes me so happy. If anything, I should be the one giving you gifts, I know all your previous relationships have centered around sex and I can’t do that for you.”

“Can’t do that for me? Dude, you made me come three times last night.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Being with you is the best relationship I’ve ever been in.”

“Same goes for you.”

“I’m the only relationship you’ve ever had.”

“Still the best.”

“Fuck yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, you probably should do a lot of research if you want to get bees (which is why I wrote Dean and Cas going to a class). And bees actually do make a "whoop" when they bump into each other. Here's a video about it if you want to check it out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U05VXQRFhns. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
